In a Strange World
by IxiaLiliana
Summary: Goku takes in the students of Orange Star High School for a survival camp at his house with the help of Gohan and Goten. Can the three of them introduce a whole new world to these city kids?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: Hey everyone! So I've been reading a lot of Dragon Ball Z fanfictions lately and I love them so far so I decided I wanted to write on too! Some ideas are mine (I hope) and some I got inspired from others. Some ideas are a little cliché but oh well right? Haha anyways a few things before I get started. 1.) Excuse grammar. English is not my first language but I'm in the process of getting better (I think) 2.) I tend to be late on my updates but I do finish what I start. 3.) Be as harsh as you want if the story is bad! I can take it! I just hope you don't mind if I ask you what I can fix. 4.) I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT or any of the movies, or any other things affiliated with the series. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Gohan! GOOOOHHAAAANNN! It's time to wake up! C'mon Gohan! I'm hungry!" A little Goten says jumping on the sleeping demi-saiyan. Gohan shifts and grabs Goten into his arms and holds him down like a teddy bear. "Gohan, you're crushing me!" Goten yells sending a small ki blast into Gohan's face. Gohan's eyes open immediately and sends Goten into the wall across the way from his bed. With a small "thump" Goten lands on his head upside down in the hallway. Goku walking and not noticing steps on the small boy and looks down.

"Geez Goten, I thought mom sent you to wake up Gohan, not Gohan put you to bed." Goku teases and picks up the small teary-eyed boy.

Gohan gives a light chuckle as he's sitting on top of his bed now. "Hey dad, do you think we can train with Piccolo today?" he asks.

"Sure! That sounds exciting!" Goku replies. "We can show him how strong Goten is getting!"

"Boys! Breakfast is finished!" they hear Chi Chi call out. All three boys quickly make their way to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen the three ravenous saiyans stare in delight as Chi Chi makes sets down the last dish on what looks like a buffet but meant for three hungry boys. Chi Chi makes her small plate and lets the three dig in with no regards of table manners what so ever.

* * *

**Chi-Chi's P.O.V.**

It's been seven years since my Gohan defeated Cell. He's so smart as well. I knew something was up when he and Dende left a few weeks after the Cell games. I had just told my son I was expecting a child. He took it quite well and was excited to have a sibling. He left a couple days later saying he was going to train with Piccolo for a week. I decided to let him seeming how I knew he wasn't going to get any type of studying done. Not with news like this and he was resting from such an important battle. I'd figure I give him a month of rest time then nail him down with books. Also, I was running out of material to teach him. As I was hanging laundry during the afternoon, I look up feeling a familiar breeze and I see my Gohan with Goku! My husband had returned with full of smiles! At the moment I knew my son went behind my back and left to Namek to bring my husband home. From what Gohan was telling me it didn't take much convincing seeing how I was pregnant and Goku wanted to be there for me. It's tough to have a half saiyan child, and I didn't think honestly that I would make it without the support of Goku. I couldn't be more happier in my life as I watch my three hungry boys devour food in front of my eyes.

"Chi Chi? Are you alright" I hear my husband call out.

"I'm fine honey. Just thinking." I smile at him.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

The phone starts to ring and Goten gets up from the table and answers it.

"Hello?" Goten says timidly and childlike.

"Hello. Is a Son Goku there?" asks the woman on the other line.

"Yeah." Goten says twisting the cord with his finger.

"Okay.. May I speak with him, please?" the woman asks.

"Daddy!" Goten yells. "Phone!"

Goku gets up from the table and takes the phone from Goten and Goten goes back to the kitchen and begins digging into his food that he left behind.

"Hello." Goku says.

"Hello, Mr. Son. I'm Mrs. Sphere, the secretary of Orange Star High School. The junior class has been selected to do a wilderness camp this year. I'm calling to ask if you would help us out by letting the kids come up there and have you teach them the basics of survival. Considering you're the 23rd Martial Arts Champion, I know you wouldn't let harm come to the students, and we will pay for your services and any type of supplies you need to ensure the safety of the students." Mrs. Sphere says.

"I'll take the students in! No problem. As for payment I'll let you talk to my wife, she knows about that better than I do. As for the supplies no need to bring anything. I've been out here for my whole life with nothing so I can teach them to survive with nothing. Trust me they will be safe." Goku explains. "So when do they arrive, if I may ask? So I can tell my wife and my two sons."

"Thank you Mr. Son. I was hoping to have the student come up there Monday if that's to short of a notice then let me know now so we can push it back." Mrs. Sphere says.

"Monday sounds perfect! We'll be ready!" Goku says.

"Alright. Thank you again Mr. Son. The class will see you Monday." Mrs. Sphere says hanging up the phone.

Goku hangs up the phone and goes back to the kitchen where Chi Chi begins to pile up the empty dishes from the table. Gohan is sitting down talking to Goten about going to take him to see Trunks later on after training.

"What was the phone call about?" Chi Chi asks.

"We are going to have a school come here and we are going to teach them survival skills, or something like that on Monday." Goku says casually.

"Who's we?" Chi Chi says demandingly.

"Me, Gohan, and Goten, of course." Goku says nervously. "and maybe some help from Krillen, Yamcha, and if Tien, if he wants to come."

"Oh, well it will give Gohan some socializing with kids around or his age. What grade are these kids in?" Chi Chi asks.

"I think she said they were Juniors." Goku says with a confused look on his face.

"That's great! They are around Gohan's age!" Chi Chi say excitingly.

Gohan looks at his parents wondering what's going on inside their heads.

"Um.. Mom. Dad. Are you sure it's a good idea to have these kids come here?" Gohan asks.

"Sure it is sweety. We just have to lay down some ground rules and we should be fine." Chi Chi says.

"Well if you are sure..." Gohan says doubtfully. Gohan gets up and walks toward his room to change out of his pajamas and into his Blue Gi with a red sash around the waist. He then helps Goten in his orange and blue Gi that looks simular's to his father's gi. Only Goten's has long sleeves.

"Ready to train Squirt?" Gohan says.

Goten nods and both demi-saiyans leave deep into the forest to begin their spar.

* * *

**OSHS** Last period of the day

Walking quickly down the hallways and zooming pass the lockers, a girl with black hair pulled into pigtails and blue eyes race towards her classroom. Her long white baggy shirt moves swiftly as her body begins to move faster. She wears black spandex shorts for faster movement as well. She enters her classroom five minuets late. All eyes are on her now...

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Cube! Duty calls." Videl says making it to her seat as fast as she can.

"It's alright Videl. We all know how your community service can get in the way sometimes." Mr. Cube says. "Now, as I was saying before Videl walked in... We are taking a field trip to the 439 Mountain Region where Son Goku lives. If you didn't know he is a previous champion from the WMAT. He agreed to teach all of you the basics of survival. This will count 35% of your grade and I expect of full essay over what you learned while being out there. The only thing you will need to bring are clothes to change into and basic necessities. All electronics will be taken away. Now I'm going to pass out permission slips and I have them turned in by Monday. That's the day we will be leaving. Dress comfy because it's a five hour drive to get there."

All the students grab their permission slips as they are heading out the door to leave the school for they day. Some students are talking about how much fun they will have during the trip, while others are groaning because they have to be outdoors.

"Former champion, huh? I wonder if my dad knows him." Videl says to herself as she decapsulizes her JetCopter and heads home. "Well, maybe I'll learn something." Videl drives off towards her mansion and begins to think on what to bring for the next week of her field trip.

* * *

A/N: so how was it? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: Hey everyone I bring you Chapter Two! I would like to thank you all for reviewing and saying it's interesting. I'm trying my very best now and hope I don't disappoint any of you. Also, thank you for not smashing my grammar! I'll be more careful with my editing and look out for my errors better. I had a question from someone, who was a guest, and to answer that I try and do weekly updates on my chapters. Sometimes I have them done sooner. Since I had some people ask to update soon I'm updating right now! *insert giant smiley face here* If I don't have the chapter up with in the week that means I got caught up with college. Starting tomorrow I'm going to be a little busy due the the fact I got nominated Homecoming queen at my college! (yay!) Anyways enjoy Chapter Two!

I don't own Dragonball or anything that affiliates with the series!

* * *

**Monday morning**

**Satan Mansion**

It's a soundful morning in the Satan household. The sun shines through the curtains hanging on the windows. The birds play their morning songs while gathering branches for nesting. Squirrels scatter across the lawn at Satan's mansion. The morning gardener whistles a tune while watering the plants. Inside the house the maids prepare breakfast for the sleeping champ. Mr. Satan sleeping soundly, hears a soft knock on his door.

"Come in." Mr. Satan says groggily.

Videl enters the room cautiously and scans to see her father getting to a sitting position. He fully opens his eyes and looks at his visitor entering his room.

"Good morning, Videl." Mr. Satan says to his daughter.

"Morning daddy." Videl says with a smile. "Just to remind you that I will be gone for a week to do the survival trip with my class."

"Oh, that's right. Where will you be again" Mr. Satan says.

"We will be in the 439 mountain area." Videl says to her father. She didn't tell him that she will be under the supervision of a former WMAT champion because she knew he would say no. Especially since it's Son Goku's house. She always heard her father say he's a magician that uses light tricks every time she brought up any former champion from the WMAT.

"Alright Videl. Have fun." He says as he slides back down in bed.

Videl smiles at her father and shuts his door. She heads out the door and journeys to school.

OSHS

When Videl arrives at school she's a little surprised at how many of her classmates dressed to be out in the wildness.

"Videl! Over here!" Videl hears her friend Erasa call out.

Videl approaches her friend and they begin talking and waiting for their teacher to show up. They see the bus enough to hold 76 students plus the teacher going with them, making it's way towards them.

"Students!" Mr. Cube calls out from the bus. The class looks at him as he comes to a halt. "Alright. This is the bus that will take you to Mt. Paozu, and this is where I will take my leave. I will not be going. However, Miss Pyramid, the gym instructor will be going with you. She knows more about surviving than I do. Good luck class and I expect a report from all of you next Monday!" Mr. Cube gets out from the bus and walks inside the school building.

"Alright class! Let's get a move on and aboard this bus!" Miss Pyramid calls from behind. "Before you do though, line up so I can collect any electronic devices you have. This is a survival experience, so no technology. I'm sure you can live with out it for a week." The class lines up and starts giving up their phones, music and other electronics they had on them at the time. Videl takes off her communication watch that the police gave her. She sees it unfit because there would be no time for her to up and leave in the middle of no where to save the day. As soon all the students board the bus begins to take off for a long journey to the mountains.

* * *

**Mount Paozu**

It's close to noon time and little Goten walks around his house, bored. His parents still hasn't returned and Gohan was asleep. He remembered Gohan was up half the night working a project their mother assigned to him. Goten, who was hungry, decided to leave the house and go fishing. He left his quiet home and into the forest to his favorite fishing spot. Goten looks curiously at the river while taking off his shirt to look at which spot he will jump in. After his shirt was off he took off his pants and jumped into the river. He goes deeper into the water and sees all the huge Halibut swimming. He finds the biggest one and begins to attack the fish. He grabs the Halibut by its tail, and throws him out of the water. Goten swims towards the surface and jumps out of the water. He looks at his catch and begins dragging it back home. As Goten is walking back he hears a loud motor running. He smiles and thinks his parents are home. Goten begins running with his fish to show his dad that he caught something twice as big a he is. When Goten reaches the clearing and sees his house, he notices a bus full of kids exiting the bus.

The students have made it to Mount Paozu and look around the clearing. Most students are shocked to see how tall the trees are and some are freaking out because they are wondering who would want to live out here. One of the students starts screaming when she saw a little boy in nothing but his underwear and holding a giant fish, that is twice as big as he is. Over half the students begin to panic, mostly girls make their way to the back of their classmates trying to hide, or not get anywhere near the slimy fish. The little boy tilts his head to the side and continues staring at the kids that are taller than him. He then looks at a women approaching him with a kind smile.

"Hello little boy. Do you live here?"

"Yes." replies the boy.

"What's your name?"

"Goten." Goten says shyly.

"Ok, Goten, my name is Miss Pyramid. Is your mom or dad home?" she asks.

"No." Goten says timidly.

"Are you here by yourself?" Miss Pyramid asks with little impatience in her voice.

"No. My big brother is here." Goten replies.

"Alright. May I speak with him?" Miss Pyramid asks through her teeth. _I feel like this is a one sided conversation. Least I'm getting some where with this. I just hope this older brother is not a year older than this kid._

Goten shrugs and lets go of his fish. He walks inside the house to find his brother.

"GOOOOHHHHAAANNN! GET UP! C'MON GOHAN! THERE'S SOME OLD LADY OUT THERE THAT WANTS TO TALK TO YOU! GOHAAAAAAAHHHHH!

"_That little brat. I'm not old! I'm young and single! If I could..._

The students hear a loud crash coming from inside the house.

"OW GOHAN! MOM IS NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY YOU SENT ME THROUGH THE WALL!

The class outside stands shocked as they hear the conversation going on. After a few minuets of mindless bicker coming from inside the house Goten walks out from the house with a set of clothes on.

"My big brother is taking a shower so he'll be out when he gets done. He told me something about waiting around until my daddy gets back." Goten says.

The students shrugged and sat down on the grassy area. They watch Goten pick up his fish and go inside the house.

"Is anyone else wondering how that little boy can pick up that giant fish?" Erasa asks to no one particular.

"The boy obviously has to work out being out here." a boy says.

"Bet that kid can take you on, Sharpener." Erasa says to him.

"No kid can beat me. He's a kid. He probably only had enough strength to carry that fish. I bet he's tired by now." Sharpner says.

The class continued to talk amongst themselves and a teenage boy with black spiky hair walks out of the house.

"uh.. hello everyone?" The class turned to face him. "My name is Gohan. Sorry that you all had to wait, my mom and dad is still gone, but they should be back shortly. For now, I would like for everyone to go explore that lands around here. When you hear a loud bell or a woman yelling come on back and the real teaching will begin."

"Well you heard the boy. Let's go!" Miss Pyramid says. The class splits into groups and heads out into the forest. Miss Pyramid stays behind to wait for Chi Chi and Goku to show up.

Gohan watched the class disappear into the forest, and Goten walks out with his belly full.

"Goten. I want you to follow them around. This will give you good practice with sensing ki." Gohan says.

Goten nods affirmatively and runs into the forest.

"So... where did your parents go?" asks Miss Pyramid.

"They went to West City to see my godmother. She had some new medical supplies on protocol that we are going to test for injury on the class." Gohan says.

"Is that safe?" she asks.

"Well they signed the permission slip so yeah." Gohan says.

"Alright. I just hope they don't get injured to bad." Miss Pyramid says.

Gohan shrugs and watches the clouds go by waiting for his parents to show up.

* * *

A/N: Prolly not the best chapter, but it will do for now. Next chapter I hope to have sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry for the lateness. Work, School, and side trackness has got me pretty busy, and I have this fear of disappointing all of you because I'm so nervous when I write! I try and meet everyone's expectations! Oh and Homecoming is now over! I didn't get the crown but oh well! Not much to say here but I don't own Dragon Ball or anything affiliated with the series. So enjoy chapter three! :D

* * *

**West City**

"Goku! You're a mess! We are already late because you decided to spar with Vegeta!" Chi Chi says angrily and poking Goku in the chest.

Raising his hands up in defeat. "I'm sorry Chi Chi. I just wanted a good fight since Gohan, Goten, and I won't be able to go all out." Goku says sheepishly.

"Tch whatever. Just get us home quickly." Chi Chi says.

Goku nods and pulls Chi Chi close. He put waves a good-bye to Bulma and puts two fingers on his forehead and disappears.

* * *

**Mount Paozu**

Arriving about a half a mile away from their house, Goku and Chi Chi land in a clearing in the woods.

"hmm..." Goku says.

"What?" Chi Chi says.

"Well it seems that Gohan has sent the kids to roam around the forest. I can sense all their kis scattered." Goku says. "I can sense Goten too. He's close by so why don't we get him and get you home."

Chi Chi nods and slips her arm through Goku's and began to walk towards their home.

* * *

**Goten's P.O.V.**

Jumping from tree to tree, I watch these people walk around my battle field. Should I attack? I know if Trunks was here we would attack. I think I'll continue to follow them. Learn them like big brother said. Or was it sense their energy? I don't remember. I'm hungry. Huh? I sense dad! I jump down from the tree and stop when I landed on top of some weird guy with long yellow hair.

"Ow! Kid watch were you're jumping from!" I hear him say.

"oops. I'm sorry."

"You should be kid." the guy says.

"Sharpener you should be nice to the host's kid. He's just to cute to be yelled at!" some girl with short yellow hair says.

I felt my cheeks get warm when she said I was cute. I tilt my head to the sides when I see another girl with hair in pig tails. It reminded me of my friend Maron. Only Maron smiles... A lot.. this girl didn't smile she looked mad like when Gohan gets mad at me when I wake him up.

"What's your name kid?" the short hair girl says to me.

"I'm Goten."

"Well Goten. I'm Erasa. The boy you landed on is Sharpener. And the girl that you were looking at is Videl." Erasa says. I nodded trying to keep the names in my head. Then I felt my daddy's ki approaching me. I turned and I see my dad!

"Dad! You're back! I run up to him and try to attack him but I can't succeed to get him on the floor yet. I can almost get Gohan. Only when he's not paying attention though. So, I just lay here in my daddy's arms. He's kinda comfy and I'm about ready for a short nap, and some food.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Goku stared down at his tired son in his arms. He smiled as he watched his youngest one close his eyes.

"Hey Chi Chi do you think you can take him? I'm going with this group and find the others. Then send Gohan to help me find the rest." Goku says.

Chi Chi smiles and takes the sleeping child from his arms and proceeded to walk toward her house. Goku watched Chi Chi until she was out of sight and turned toward the three teens watching the woman leave.

"That was Chi Chi, my wife. I see that you met Goten. I'm Goku. Just Goku, and I'll be teaching you survival here. First we are going to gather the rest of you and head back to my house. Then I'll give you some basics of surviving here. Then set up camp. Come on let's go find everyone!" Goku says excitedly.

"Alright. By the way, I'm Videl. It's an honor to meet you Goku I've heard so many things about you, and I hope this will be a great learning experience. Videl says. This is Erasa, my best friend, and the boy there is Sharpener."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. Let's get going before it gets dark." Goku says.

* * *

**Son's Residence**

Chi Chi finally reached the end of the woods. She saw her oldest son talking with a woman, who looks fairly young. She instantly suspected that it could be the teacher or some hussy trying to flirt with her son. Gohan looked out and noticed his mother giving a death glare towards the woman.

"Mom! You're back!" Gohan say excitedly.

"Yes, and could you take Goten to his room and help your father gather the students? Chi Chi asks. Oh, and who is that woman?"

"That's the gym teacher. She stayed behind because she said something about knowing survival techniques." Gohan says.

"Alright. I'll talk to her and explain everything about living arrangements before all those teenagers get here." Chi Chi says.

Gohan nods at his mother and takes Goten from her. He walks in his room and laid him on the bed.

Gohan left his house from the back and started to gather all the students he could find and take them back to the house.

* * *

A/N: sorry this one is short but the next chapter will be longer and more detailed! Promise! Until next time!

Ixi:)


	4. computer virus

Hey everyone! It's almost winter break for me. I will try to have chapters up soon since I'll be free but I have some slight issues. I'm on my first generation lap top and it doesn't have the processor I have on my new one. My new lap top has a virus and needs to be fixed so I'll be doing that. That's my number one thing to do during my break! Sorry. I'm not being lazy this time I have the chapters ready just need to get my laptop fixed!

Til next timeIxi:)


End file.
